When The Wind Whispered To You
by specialwinter
Summary: Ahn Jae Min, dahulu merupakan gadis yang ceria. usianya belum genap 20 tahun. Pembawaan karakter yang tegas, dingin, serta cenderung apatis itu berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di kampusnya yang memiliki mata sejuk dan mengingatkan dirinya atas semua masa lalunya. Akankan Jae Min menerima Kyu Hyun untuk menutup luka di hatinya dahulu?


When The Wind Whispered To You

Angin. Bawalah semua rasa rinduku padanya...

 **Satu**

 **2010, tahun pertama kuliah**

Aku masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal ini. membuat sakit, memang. Namun ini adalah salah satu resiko yang harus aku terima sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat awal. Bola mata di balik kacamata _less_ frame yang aku kenakan ini terus menelusuri lembar demi lembar setiap kalimat yang tertera di dalam buku pengantar ilmu managemen ini.

Kalian tentu tahu aku berada di mana, bukan? Ya, kalian benar. Perpustakaan. Di mana kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu sesuka kalian dengan membaca buku-tentu untuk yang menyukai kegiatan ini-, menurutku.

 ** _"kriet"_**

Terdengar suara pintu perpustakaan di dorong. Seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan ini, aku hanya sedikit memperhatikan saja. Aku sedang mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang aku baca, aku sedikit lelah, sepertinya.

"permisi, rak kumpulan buku-buku biologi, di sebelah mana?" tanya sebuah suara seorang perempuan dengan lembut kepada salah satu penjaga perpustakaan. Aku tebak, perempuan ini adalah tipe yang serius. Wajahnya datar dan agak dingin, menurut penilaianku.

Tapi, sejurus kemudian, ia hilang di balik rak-rak buku biologi yang tingginya hampir dua meter. Aku tinjau, dia adalah anak kedokteran atau mungkin salah satu mahasiswi dari fakultas kedokteran dan ilmu kesehatan di Korea University ini.

Namanya, Ahn Jae Min. Mahasiswi jurusan ilmu keperawatan, baru semester dua. Cenderung apatis dan dingin, terkadang semaunya juga. Tapi ia cerdas dan mandiri, itu nilai lebihnya. Kini, ia sedang berada di deretan buku-buku biologi. Di ponselnya, terpampang beberapa judul buku yang harus ia bawa pulang dan dia habiskan dalam seminggu ini.

Jae Min mendengus, "sistem respirasi dan sistem pencernaan. Biar ku tebak, ini adalah buku yang dimaksud Dosen Jo," gumamnya sembari berjinjit untuk menggapai buku yang mau ia ambil. Jae Min diam sebentar, meneliti buku di hadapannya.

"oh astaga. Dwi bahasa. _English and Korean. God, can I finished this book? Too thick!_ " pikirnya agak nelangsa. Pantas ibunya, Cha Hwa Cheol, bilang bahwa dia lebih baik masuk ke jurusan rumpun sastra daripada masuk ke jurusan rumpun kesehatan. Segalanya harus serius karena berkaitan dengan manusia.

"jika saja Dosen Jo tidak segila ini di tahun pertamaku menginjak pendidikan di universitas ini, aku tidak akan menjadi segila ini dalam belajar," gumamnya lagi.

"Anda sangat jenius, Dosen Jo!" desis Jae Min.

Itu bukanlah sebuah pujian, melainkan sindirian kepada Dosen Jo, yang mengajarkannya mata kuliah Sains Kesehatan. Ini baru buku pertama, belum buku-buku yang lain dari dosen lainnya, membuat kepalanya pening bukan main. Apakah harus sebegininya jika ia ingin menjadi seorang perawat? Tunggu dulu, perawat merupakan asisten dokter saja sudah seberat ini. apalagi menjadi dokter seperti ibunya? Cha Hwa Cheol, ibunya adalah dokter spesialis bedah syaraf, bukan main memang menempuh pendidikannya.

"ish! Mengapa aku tidak mampu meraih buku itu!" dalam hati, Jae Min merutuk kesal. Ia bahkan sudah berjinjit beberapa kali dan buku itu belum dapat dia raih. Sementara di belakangnya, seorang lelaki berkacamata tanpa frame menatapnya. Dari tatapannya, terlihat si lelaki ini berniat membantu, namun masih agak ragu-ragu.

Jae Min harus berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara agar dapat meraih buku ini. pun menemukan buku-buku yang lain. Ilmu Biomedik I, Ilmu Keperawatan Dasar I, Antropologi Kesehatan serta Epidemiologi harus sudah ada di tangannya sekarang. Deretan buku-buku bertema mata kuliahnya ini tentu saja terpisah dan tidak berada dalam satu rak yang sama. Nah, itu yang jadi pertanyaannya. Mengambil satu buku saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mencari buku yang lainnya?

 _Oh, God..._

" _Aggashi,_ Anda perlu bantuan?" tawar seseorang pada Jae Min. Sontak, kepalanya langsung menengok dan mendapatkan sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jae Min menelisik sosok itu. Rambutnya pirang keemasan, hidungnya bangir, kulitnya putih pucat, memakai kacamata _less_ frame, berkemeja sangat rapi-malah mendekati culun-menurut Jae Min, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"kau bisa membantuku?"

Nampak lelaki itu menganggukan kepala. "Katakan padaku, di mana letak-letak buku-buku ini?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan ponsel. "dengan tema tersebut." Ujarnya lugas dan tegas, tak terbantahkan.

"ah, buku-buku dengan tema ini bukan berada di sini. Ini deretan buku ilmu eksak dan buku biologi dasar saja. Untuk yang spesifik, ada di sebelah sana," jelas Kyu Hyun.

"Jujur saja, jika kau hanya memberi tahuku dengan cara seperti itu, kau tetap menyulitkanku. Hanya menunjukkan arah saja? Kau nampaknya tidak berniat membantuku sama sekali, Tuan,"

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Jae Min langsung menarik tangan lelaki itu. Kyu Hyun masih mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena rasa kaget serta gugup menyergapnya secara tiba-tiba. Mendapat genggaman tangan yang hangat itu, membuatnya gugup.

"D-di sini. Ya, di sini," kata Kyu Hyun sebisa mungkin biasa saja, menyembunyikan nada gugup dari nada bicaranya.

Jae Min terdiam, seakan teringat sesuatu. eh, benarkah dia? Masa iya yang sebulan lalu menabraknya sewaktu ia hampir telat melihat pengumuman tentang nilainya masuk ke universitas ini atau tidak?

Jae Min berdehem, "kau itu...yang sebulan lalu menabrakku, 'kan?"

Aku mendadak merasa bahwa dunia serasa berhenti saat ia menanyakan itu. "Kau itu...yang sebulan lalu, menabrakku, 'kan?"

Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa tahu? "Maksud Anda, _aggashi_?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Jae Min berpikir kembali, kemudian berucap, "kalau aku tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar perbincangan soal dirimu. Kakakmu itu, seorang dosen di fakultas managemen, bukan? Kalau aku tidak salah, namanya Cho Jung Soo, akrabnya di panggil Lee Teuk, dosen yang katanya tegas namun baik hati. Apa aku benar?"

"kau pria culun itu 'kan?"

Kyu Hyun mencelos. Kata-kata gadis ini seakan menerbangkannya ke beberapa tahun silam, semasa dia menempuh sekolah tingkat atas. Kyu Hyun meringis menahan sedih, memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi...mengapa terdengar sangat menyakitkan?

"mungkin, kau benar, _aggashi_ , aku hanyalah seorang pria culun,"

"angkat kepalamu,"

Kyu Hyun menggeleng, menolak.

"Angkat kepalamu, ku bilang!"

Kyu Hyun tersentak, kepalanya kemudian terangkat dan mendapati Jae Min tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya tahu-tahu terulur, mengambil kacamata _less_ frame-nya, kemudian mengelus setitik air mata yang tersisa di ujung mata Kyu Hyun.

"jujur saja, kau tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Semua orang memiliki masa lalu, bukan? Masa lalu bukan untuk hambatan bagi dirimu. Justru, adanya masa lalu kau bisa banyak belajar. Masa lalumu yang kelam atau apapun itu, adalah hal yang indah,"

Kyu Hyun mengerjapkan matanya, tangan kirinya memegang tangan Jae Min. "apa yang indah dari masa lalu seseorang yang kelam? Di mana letak keindahannya, Mrs. Ahn?"

"sekelam apapun masa lalumu, itu adalah milikmu. Semua masa lalu itu ada di bawah kendalimu, kau tentu paham hal itu. Jadi, mau seburuk apapun dirimu di masa lalu, pikirkanlah, bahwa kau tak hanya hidup di masa itu. Ada masa yang lebih penting, masa depanmu. Dan masa lalu itu bukan untuk berlari, kau harus mampu untuk membuat semua masa lalumu yang kelam itu sebagai pelajaran, bukan sebaliknya. _Arraseo_?" kata Jae Min ditambah senyuman tulus.

Kyu Hyun buru-buru merebut kacamatanya dan memakainya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, rasa malu menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

 _Love at first sight? Maybe yes, maybe no, he doesn't know._

"ada apa? Wajahmu seperti tomat." Ujar Jae Min cekikikan.

"a-aku? T-tidak apa-apa," balas Kyu Hyun dengan nada malu-malu.

 _He's so innocent and also cute. How could boy like him exist in this era?_ Sangat berbeda dengan lelaki yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Jauh berbeda. Termasuk...Zhou Mi Tang itu.

" _aggashi,_ mengapa melamun? Ada yang mengganggu?"

Jae Min langsung menggeleng. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat ia merinding, apalagi bertemu laki-laki yang bertopeng baik itu. Gila, mungkin ia bisa gila jika saja tidak ada seorang paman yang membantunya untuk melepaskan diri dari Zhou Mi kala itu. Hampir saja keperawanannya diambil dan pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu menorehkan luka sekaligus dendam di hati Jae Min.

Diam-diam, Jae Min menarik napas berat. Salahkah jika semua pria dilabeli 'brengsek' dan dipukul sama rata hanya karena satu pria _hampir_ menodai dirinya? Toh, jikapun ia akan jatuh hati lagi, ia masih belum siap. Belum siap karena masa lalunya yang sekelam kegelapan di malam hari tanpa taburan bintang-bintang. Gelap dan mencekam, itu masa lalunya.

Dan kini? Inilah Jae Min yang dingin, yang menjaga jarak dari pria manapun, termasuk seorang Cho Kyu Hyun yang mulai mencintainya dengan tulus.

" _aggashi_ ," suara Kyu Hyun kembali membawanya dari lamunan. Jae Min menengok, menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

"jangan panggil aku 'aggashi'. Aku seumuran denganmu. Namaku Ahn Jae Min, panggil saja Jae Min."

"oh, begitu. Namaku Cho Kyu Hyun, panggil saja 'Kyu'. Senang tahu namamu, Jae Min-ssi. Ternyata kau begitu manis,"

Jae Min berpikir sesaat. Apa katanya?

 _Ternyata kau begitu manis..._

 _Manis..._

 _Manis?_

"apanya yang manis?" selidik Jae Min dengan tatapan tidak suka. Pasalnya, segumpal daging di dadanya dengan lancang tidak mau berdetak dengan normal. Oh, tidak!

"e-eh? A-anu, a-duh," Kyu Hyun tergagap, mendadak lidahnya jadi kelu karena pertanyaan penuh selidik Jae Min. Saking gugupnya, tanpa sadar pria itu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan tidak normal.

"hei! Lehermu bisa lecet!" kata Jae Min menyingkirkan tangan Kyu Hyun dari tengkuk lehernya. Membuat Kyu Hyun tambah salah tingkah.

Jae Min hendak tertawa, namun di tahannya sebisa mungkin. " _anyway, thanks for your help, clumsy boy. I'm really thankful for this, you make me find all my lesson book. Really thank you. Once again, thanks a lot, Kyu Hyun-ssi,"_

" _your welcome,_ Jae Min,"

Jae Min berlalu, meninggalkan Kyu Hyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya ia berdiri sekarang. Entah mengapa, diam-diama Kyu Hyun mampu merasakan ada suatu hal manis di senyuman perempuan yang cenderung dingin jika kau kenal dirinya di awal. _First impression you can get from her? She's cold and...ignorant_.

Jae Min baru menyadari bahwa lima buku yang tebalnya kelewat batas ini cukup membuatnya repot. Bayangkan saja, bahkan untuk berjalan, ia terseok-seok, tidak kuat. Tapi, menengok ke belakang dan mendapati lorong yang kosong, membuat Jae Min menarik napas berat, menyesal.

"bagaimana membawa ini? lagipula, di mana Jang Mi sekarang? Anak itu sengaja sekali tidak muncul di saat aku butuh," gerutunya sendirian. Jam empat nanti, kegiatan kampus akan segera berakhir. _Sial,_ rutuknya sekali lagi.

"boo!"

Jae Min agak sedikit tersentak, tak kala pundaknya di pegang seseorang.

"sialan kau!" ujarnya dengan nada meninggi. Namun, begitu melihat Kyu Hyun yang berdiri di belakangnya, amarah yang tadi meletup-letup, seakan terbawa angin dan lenyap entah kemana. Oh astaga, kasarnya dirimu, Jae Min.

"tidak baik seperti itu, Putri Es," kata Kyu Hyun dengan wajahnya yang masih menampilkan senyuman.

Jae Min salah tingkah. Eih, baik sekali pria ini...

"errh, aku tidak enak padamu. Tadi, aku mengataimu 'sialan'. Apakah pantas?"

Kyu Hyun tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku niat membantumu. Lagipula, bukumu itu lumayan tebal. Observasi untuk dosen ya?"

"ya, kau banyak tahu rupanya."

 _" **hup"**_

Tiga buku tebal itu sudah berpindah dalam gendongan Kyu Hyun, Jae Min terperangah, tidak percaya. "itu 'kan berat!"

"aku laki-laki. Kau ini sama sekali tidak percaya padaku ya?"

Jae Min bingung mau membalas apa sebagai jawabannya kali ini.

"bukan begitu! Aku terbiasa membawa sendiri. Belajar sendiri, memasak sendiri, aku terbiasa _mandiri_. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak biasa dibantu orang, bahkan ibuku sendiri," kilah Jae Min.

Langkah Kyu Hyun terhenti, dia berbalik, menatap perempuan itu. "lalu? sekarang lihat realitas yang kau alami _sekarang_. Untuk berjalan saja tidak bisa, masih mau memaksakan diri? Manusia itu, makhluk sosial. Tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri, sesendiri apapun dirimu. Tentu dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang kau pasti mengerti benar arti teori itu."

Jae Min terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyu Hyun mengatakannya dengan santai, tanpa menatapnya tajam malah. Justru tatapan polosnya itu membuat Jae Min merasa 'jleb' dengan semua kata-kata yang Kyu Hyun lontarkan. Semuanya tepat, dia terlampau apatis.

"jadi, apakah aku boleh membantumu?" tanya Kyu Hyun sekali lagi, dengan nada yang _mengendalikan_. Jae Min meneguk ludah, rasa gugup menyelimutinya.

"apa pantaskah aku menerima bantuanmu? Aku bahkan sudah menghardik dan mengataimu. Aku...malu," kata Jae Min menundukkan kepala, tak kuasa menatap mata obsidian di depannya, terlampau malu. Menelan ludah sendiri jika dirinya masih tetap bersikeukeuh menerima bantuan pria ini.

Senyum Kyu Hyun perlahan merekah, kontras dengan langit berwarna jingga yang nampak cocok dengan senyuman Kyu Hyun sekarang, indah.

"tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, lorong sudah agak kosong. Dari kejauhan aku melihatmu terseok-seok membawa buku ini. membawa sendirian tentu memiliki resiko yang lebih besar, untukmu. Bukankah begitu?" nada bicara Kyu Hyun mengendalikan Jae Min. Menusuk dan tak terbantahkan, pasrah. Jae Min mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Entah mengapa, sejak sebulan yang lalu, di mana mereka naik bus yang sama, berdesak-desakan demi melihat deretan nilai yang masuk universitas ini, Kyu Hyun merasa ada yang _berbeda_ dari dirinya. Ah, gadis galak itu, yang cenderung apatis, ceplas-ceplos tanpa tedeng aling-aling, namun jujur dan tulus, membuat hatinya kebat-kebit tiap bertemu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Jika ya, Kyu Hyun ingin bertanya pada Leeteuk, kakaknya yang sudah menikah. Sebegininya kah rasa cinta itu? Seunik inikah?

"kau, sebenarnya mengapa mau membantuku?" tanya Jae Min tibat-tiba.

Kyu Hyun menatapnya santai, "kesulitan. Kau kesulitan membawa buku-buku ini. sederhana."

"sesederhana itukah?" Jae Min bertanya penuh selidik. _Mana mungkin,_ gumamnya.

"apa kau berpikir sesuatu yang rumit? Apalagi, soal banyak hal?"

Jae Min terdiam, tangannya perlahan merasakan kebas karena buku-buku itu begitu berat.

"jikalau begitu, coba kau lihat sesuatu dalam kehidupan ini, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apapun. Kau tentu tahu perilaku anak kecil, bukan? Yang di dunianya hanya tahu soal bermain, bertanya pada Ayah-Bunda, apa ini, apa itu, jatuh dia bangkit, walaupun berkali-kali terjatuh tetap semangat belajar naik sepeda,

"terkadang, orang dewasa memikirkan apapun hal, selalu terlampau jauh. Soal cita-cita, misalnya. _aku ingin jadi dokter,_ lantas tidak berhenti saja di situ. _Aku ingin memiliki rumah sakit_ , lantas terus begitu. Terlampau jauh bahkan terkesan agak serakah kadang-kadang. Nah, sekarang cobalah untuk berpikir dunia itu sederhana untuk dijalani. Jika kau patah hati dengan seseorang, janganlah kau menutup hati dengan pria yang lain. Belum tentu pria yang lain itu sama dengan pria yang pernah menyakiti hatimu, bukan?

"oleh sebab itu, jangan pernah menilai satu orang yang lain, sama dengan orang lainnya. Semua diciptakan Tuhan berbeda. Tidak sama." Ucap Kyu Hyun menutup penjelasan panjangnya.

Jae Min terdiam, terkesima. Oh, pria ini. dia begitu baik.

"Nah, kau juga sepertinya tidak menyadari sesuatu."

"apa?"

"Ponselmu. Sedari tadi berbunyi nyaring," sahut Kyu Hyun, tertawa pelan menyadari ketidak-tahuan Jae Min.

Jae Min mengangguk, kemudian tertawa juga, tertawa karena menyadari kebodohannya.


End file.
